


They wanna make you forget.

by Annabelle (annabel417)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Banditos - Freeform, Blurryface, Gen, dema, jumpsuit, levitate, nico and the niners, story idea, trench, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabel417/pseuds/Annabelle
Summary: A DEMA fanfic idea that popped up in my head.





	They wanna make you forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to find some good fanfics about DEMA,but there aren't that many. I've never written anything before, but I had kind of an idea and I need opinions. Don't hold back, if you think it's crap say it.

Tyler escapes Dema and runs through trench, but gets caught. (Longer description, probably 1 or 2 chapters). Josh is watching from above, because he’s the leader of the Bandito's, a rebellion that goes against vialism and the bishops.

After Tyler gets caught, he is taken to Dema by Nico. At the end of Jumpsuit you can see that he's unconscious. He gets a dream (because of the yellow?) about Josh and his family and realizes that the bishops erased his memories of his past so hey could keep him in Dema (“They wanna make you forget”). After a long night thinking about all the memories he has regained, he decides to try and leave.

He packs his bag with stuff from his past, so that he can use them to remember if the bishops try to take his memory again. He goes outside and suddenly sees people in dark green clothes with yellow walking towards them. Not knowing who they are, he tries to walk away, but he's quickly surrounded by them. One of them walks towards him and takes his mask off and he realizes that it's Josh, one of his childhood friends (Flashback to the day they made the handshake?). They do the handshake and Tyler leaves his bag behind, because he doesn't need them anymore.

This is just an idea, I'm not even sure if I'm gonna go through with it. If you have any suggestions let me know.

Btw this story will NOT have any joshler, cause I don't like it, not sure if Jenna will show up.

-Annabelle


End file.
